


Home

by ferdugh



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Filling the gap, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Trying to survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferdugh/pseuds/ferdugh
Summary: how noah and elisabeth started to build a home
Relationships: Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to skyllor hale for the corrections :)

Elisabeth was sitting in the cave waiting for Noah's arrival.

It has been a very long time since she had been on her own without anyone looking after her. She was used to being with Noah all the time now since both live on the caves. The only moments when he wasn't with her, were when he went out to search for food with Jonas.

Lately, Noah and Jonas went outside a lot looking for any scraps or that was what Noah said they were doing but they always came back covered in dirt, and today was no exception.

Noah arrived late at night, as usual, covered in mud but this time was different, he was alone.

“Elisabeth, I have something to show you!” - Noah signed

“Where’s Jonas? Noah it’s a bit late ? Isn’t it a little pass the time for anything ?”- She inquired , Elisabeth couldn't understand what was so important that he needed her to show her now 

“Just come, please. Besides, I know you are, tired of staying here. ” - He said trying to sign but he wasn't good very at it, even after all the classes Elisabeth had given him 

“Fine, I will go just because I'm over staying all day here with nothing to do. But make it quick I'm tired Noah! ” - She sighed hoping that whatever it was, it would end quickly 

The forest was quiet, just the sound of the trees and nothing else. Since the apocalypse nothing grew, everything was dead, animals, plants, and even people, no matter how are they tried those things weren't coming back.

She didn't think about that much anymore, it only brought her pain and suffering, but she hoped she would see all of them again, her mom, her dad, and Franziska, all together as a family in paradise.

The were in silence as they walked. Noah kept himself close to her, and the proximity to Noah was making her uncomfortable.

"What are you thinking? " - He asked 

"I'm thinking, ‘where the hell is Noah taking at this hour of the night , He could be walking me directly to my death’.”- Elisabeth 

"Hahaha, very funny Eli! " - Noah laughed 

It was nice to see him laugh, he rarely did it, and his laughter was surely contagious.

"Stop calling me that!!"- She signed and hit him in the arm

"I'm sorry we both know your name is too long to sign every time" - Noah told her 

"Fine, I forgive you" - Elisabeth 

That was all the conversation they had during their journey. She didn't know where they were going, except they were heading deep into the woods.

“Where are we going?Are we there yet ?” - She asked with a sign

“We are already here. ” - Noah answered 

“What?”- She asked, but that was when she saw a house, a little tiny house in the middle of nowhere. - “What is it?” 

“Come on, come in.”- Noah told Elisabeth 

She followed him inside she could see the house was made of wood, it had a tiny camping kitchen and on the other side she could see a couch and two beds but what caught her attention the most was not the fact that the beds or the house were made with things that Noah surely got from other Winden houses, what caught her eye the most was a photo, a family photo , her family photo.

“How did you get this and what is all this?”- She asked him 

“I found it while looking things for the house, it was on your bedroom all damaged but Jonas helped me restore it.”- He said trying to sign correctly. - “ And answering your second question, I think we both know that cave is not a home, and you need one, if we can't use any of the houses on the town cause of the radiation , I thought I might build one our own … " 

"Thank you! " - She smiled at him. "So we are going to live together?"- Pointing towards the beds 

She could see his face while his mind was trying to process an answer. 

"Noah, I'm joking , we already live together, you’re y family Noah. "- Elisabeth smiles at him 

He was shocked by her answer but he could only smile and ask :

"Am I?"- Noah

"Yes !"- Elisabeth 

The moment she said those words she knew everything was going to be different between them, that this was the start of something more, she didn't know what but for the first time in s long time she felt at home .


End file.
